


Your Own Little Trivial World

by OneOfThoseCrazyGirls



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Epistolary, Explicit Language, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls/pseuds/OneOfThoseCrazyGirls
Summary: An Olicity high school AU told exclusively through written forms of communication





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> If this fic seems familiar to you and you think you might’ve read it before, it’s because you probably have. I posted a version of this a while back but it kinda got away from me and wasn’t going the way I wanted it to so I decided to scrap it and let’s call this version take 2. Some parts are lifted word-for-word from the original version but there’s also a lot of new and different stuff.
> 
> If you didn’t read the original version then just disregard that.
> 
> I know some of the emojis are anachronistic, and normally I’m a very detail-oriented person, but I kinda dropped the ball and didn’t really feel like having to do all the research of which emojis existed when so I’m sorry if it bothers you.
> 
> Anyway, as it said in the summary, the whole fic is told exclusively through written forms of communication. It’s mostly texts but other forms make appearances too.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Text sent August 14, 2012; 6:30 AM  
**From: Laurel Lance  
**To: Oliver Queen******

**Laurel:**  
Good morning 😁💕

**Text sent 6:37 AM**  
**Oliver:**  
Ur up early

**Laurel:**  
Actually I was up on time. You were the one who woke up late

**Oliver:**  
I hate that 6:30 am is considered “late”

**Laurel:**  
Aren’t you excited for the first day of school? We’re seniors!! 👏🏻

**Oliver:**  
Ugh no

**Laurel:**  
😕

**Oliver:**  
Y u in such good mood anyway??

**Laurel:**  
I’m just happy to finally be a senior! It means that this time next year we’ll be in college!!

**Oliver:**  
Ugh

**Laurel:**  
🙄

**Laurel:**  
I’ll see you at school Ollie! 😘

**Oliver:**  
Ya

* * *

 

************************************Text sent August 14, 2012; 7:11 AM  
**From: Tommy Merlyn  
**To: Oliver Queen****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Tommy:**  
Hey

**Oliver:**  
Hey

**Tommy:**  
U ready to b seniors??

**Oliver:**  
Fuck no

**Tommy:**  
Me neither

**Oliver:**  
Wut r u taking this year

**Tommy:**  
All the usual stuff

**Tommy:**  
I think we have 1st 2nd 4th & 6th hour together

**Tommy:**  
& lunch

**Oliver:**  
That’s pretty cool don’t think we’ve ever had dat many classes together b4

**Tommy:**  
Do u kno laurels schedule

**Oliver:**  
She’s got 1st & 6th & lunch w us & 3rd & 5th w u

**Tommy:**  
Cool

**Oliver:**  
Guess I’ll c u @ school

**Tommy:**  
Ya c u

* * *

 

************************************************************************Text sent August 14, 2012; 7:24 AM  
**From: Sara Lance  
**To: Felicity Smoak****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Sara:**  
Do we have ANY classes together this year??

**Felicity:**  
Sixth hour AP Chem

**Sara:**  
That’s it??

**Felicity:**  
We probably would’ve had more, but I took some classes over summer break to get ahead.

**Sara:**  
🙄 of course u did. Cuz it’s not enough that u basically skipped middle school and stared high school when u were 12 now u gotta get ahead so u can graduate early!! How r we friends????

**Sara:**  
*started

**Felicity:**  
You skipped a grade too.

**Sara:**  
I skipped kindergarten. Dats nothing. So I ask again: how r we friends????

**Felicity:**  
I think it’s because you saw me being bullied on my first day of school and so you beat the crap out of those girls and then took me out for ice cream after school.

**Sara:**  
LOL that’s rite. Well that’s wut they get for messing w my girl

**Felicity:**  
I’m your girl?

**Sara:**  
Obvs

**Felicity:**  
🙄😊

* * *

 

********************************************************************************************************Text sent August 14, 2012; 11:25 AM  
**From: Oliver Queen  
**To: Sara Lance****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Oliver:**  
I fucking h8 economics

**Sara:**  
Then y u taking it?

**Oliver:**  
Cuz my dad made me

**Sara:**  
Dat sux

**Oliver:**  
Ya

**Sara:**  
Well it’s only the 1st day I’m sure it’ll get better

**Oliver:**  
Doubt it

**Oliver:**  
At least I got the class w tommy tho

**Sara:**  
How many classes do u and Tommy have together?

**Oliver:**  
4 + lunch

**Sara:**  
Lucky! I only have 1 class + lunch w my friend Felicity

**Oliver:**  
Is she that little nerd that’s always hanging round u

**Sara:**  
She’s not a nerd!

**Sara:**  
K well actually she is a nerd but not in a bad way. She is crazy smart tho. She’s only 13 and a sophomore in high school. She even took classes this summer so she could get ahead and graduate early

**Oliver:**  
Fuck that’s insane I’d never do dat

**Sara:**  
U never do anything when it comes to academia. The only reason you’ve even made it this far is cuz ur parents donated a shit ton of money to the school

**Oliver:**  
🙄😠 whatevs Sara

************************************************************************************************************************************************Sara:  
🤷🏼************************************************************************************************************************************************ **😝** I’m just teasing Ollie chill

**************************************************************************************************************************************************Oliver:  
😎** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Sara:**  
Anyway good luck this year. Don’t flunk out

******************************************************************************************************************************************************Oliver:  
🖕🏻** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

* * *

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************Text sent August 14, 2012; 12:55 PM  
**From: Sara Lance  
**To: Laurel Lance****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Sara:**  
Do u have cheerleading after school?

**Laurel:**  
Yeah. From 2:50 to 4:50.

**Sara:**  
K cool I have drill team @ the same time

**Laurel:**  
Okay cool so we can just ride home together. But I also have NHS on the first Wednesday morning of every month and StuCo Friday mornings so on those days you’ll have to find another way to school.

**Sara:**  
That’s cool

**Sara:**  
NHS is stupid I can’t believe u go

**Laurel:**  
I know you got into NHS too. You should come with me. It’s only once a month and it’ll look great on your college applications.

**Sara:**  
I mite consider it. My friend Felicity got into NHS too. And if I went then I’d be able to give her a ride too

**Laurel:**  
You mean I would be giving her a ride. I’m the one with the driver’s license and the car after all.

**Sara:**  
Ya k you’d b giving us a ride

**Laurel:**  
You didn’t even ask if I would let your friend ride with us.

**Sara:**  
Well I just figured u would ur Saint Laurel after all

**Laurel:**  
Don’t call me that it’s annoying. I’m not letting your friend ride with us unless you ask.

**Sara:**  
Ugh fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiineeeeee

**Sara:**  
If I decide to join NHS (which is still an IF) would u let my friend ride w us

**Laurel:**  
Alright fine. You’ll just have to tell me where she lives.

**Sara:**  
I’m still deciding if I even want to b in NHS. I’ll get back to u

**Laurel:**  
Well lucky for you, you still have two weeks to decide.

* * *

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Text sent August 14, 2012; 1:11 PM  
**From: Sara Lance  
**To: Felicity Smoak****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Sara:**  
So I mite join NHS

**Sara:**  
And my sister said that if I do join then we’ll come and pick u up in the morning for the meetings

**Text sent 1:50 PM**  
**Felicity:**  
It’d be nice if you joined, but you really don’t have to give me a ride. I take the bus to school anyway.

**Sara:  
🙄 **Omg Felicity chill its not a big deal at all

**Felicity:**  
So are you going to join NHS?

**Sara:**  
I mean ya I guess. Y not y’know? It’d look good on my college apps

**Felicity:**  
That’s true. And it’s only one meeting once a month and some volunteer work outside school so it’s not like it would eat into your social time that much either.

**Sara:**  
Tru and my parents would love it

**Felicity:**  
Yep

**Sara:**  
Ya alright I’ll join.

**Felicity:**  
Cool! I can’t wait! 😀

**Sara:**  
🙄 Ur such a nerd

**Sara:**  
But ur cute so it’s ok 😆

* * *

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Text sent August 15, 2012; 9:30 AM  
**From: Laurel Lance  
**To: Oliver Queen****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Laurel:**  
Hey Ollie! 😘 Are we going out Friday for our anniversary?

**Oliver:**  
Anniversary?

**Laurel:**  
Yeah! Tomorrow is our one month anniversary but I figured since tomorrow is a school night we’d just wait to celebrate until Friday so we don’t have to be rushed.

**Oliver:**  
Rite ya

**Oliver:**  
I’ll ask my dad to get a reservation at Russo’s

**Laurel:**  
You’re the best Ollie! ❤️❤️

**Laurel:**  
Oh and have you heard about that new place Table Salt that’s opening in December? It’s supposed to be really fancy!

**Oliver:**  
When’s the grand opening

**Laurel:**  
December 1st

**Oliver:**  
Well maybe I can ask my dad to get us a reservation for opening nite

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Laurel:  
❤️👏🏻😘** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

* * *

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Text sent August 15, 2012; 9:39 AM  
**From: Tommy Merlyn  
**To: Oliver Queen****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Tommy:**  
Can’t believe laurels making u take her out for ur one month anniversary I mean who celebrates a one month anniversary

**Oliver:**  
Ya I kno it’s crazy & she wants me to take her to table salt on its opening nite

**Tommy:**  
Ur gf has hella expensive tastes u better watch out for dat

**Oliver:**  
Then I guess it’s a good thing my family can afford it

**Text sent 9:43 AM**  
**Tommy:**  
U still coming to my party on Saturday tho

**Oliver:**  
Ya obvs wouldn’t miss it

**Tommy:**  
Cool


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I don’t post updates so close together, but since yesterday’s chapter was only a prologue I decided to post the “official” first chapter early.

**E-mail sent October 12, 2012; 4:00 PM  
**From: donotreply@parentalert.jsa.edu  
**To: robertqueen@qcmail.com ; moiraqueen@qcmail.com  
**Subject: Progress Report — Oliver J. Queen********

**********Oliver J. Queen — Grade 12 — First Quarter Progress Report** ** ** ** **

English 12 — E. Johnson — 46.2% F  
Weights — K. Long — P  
Russian 4 — M. Henson — 96.2% A  
Economics — S. Pearson — 73.0% C  
College Algebra — D. Henry — 17.2% F  
Government — R. White — 41.4% F  
Computer Sciences — T. Townsend — 15.2% F

**Teacher Notes**  
E. Johnson — Needs to improve test scores  
K. Long — Great attitude  
M. Henson — Great attitude  
S. Pearson — Shows potential  
D. Henry — Rarely attends class  
R. White — Needs to improve test scores  
T. Townsend — Rarely attends class

* * *

************ ** ** ** **

**************E-mail sent October 12, 2012; 4:00 PM  
**From: donotreply@parentalert.jsa.edu  
**To: malcolmmerlyn@mggmail.com  
**Subject: Progress Report — Thomas J. Merlyn******** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************Thomas J. Merlyn — Grade 12 — First Quarter Progress Report** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

English 12 — E. Johnson — 82.5% B  
Weights — K. Long — P  
Latin 4 — R. Trowbridge — 85.6% B  
Economics — S. Pearson — 81.9% B  
Calculus — J. Smith — 83.9% B  
Government — R. White — 93.9% A  
Anatomy — C. Stallings — 98.2% A

**Teacher Notes**  
E. Johnson — Excellent work ethic  
K. Long — Great attitude  
R. Trowbridge — Excellent work ethic  
S. Pearson — Excellent work ethic  
J. Smith — Excellent work ethic  
R. White — Excellent work ethic  
C. Stallings — Excellent work ethic

* * *

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************E-mail sent October 12, 2012; 4:00 PM  
**From: donotreply@parentalert.jsa.edu  
**To: quentinlance@gmail.com ; dinahlance@scufaculty.edu  
**Subject: Progress Report — Dinah L. Lance******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************Dinah L. Lance — Grade 12 — First Quarter Progress Report** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

English 12 — E. Johnson — 98.5% A  
Spanish 6 — V. Hernandez — 100.0% A  
Latin 4 — R. Trowbridge — 97.0% A  
Psychology AP — D. Miller — 92.2% A  
Calculus — J. Smith — 96.5% A  
Government — R. White — 90.5% A  
Law AP — R. White — 95.5% A

**Teacher Notes**  
E. Johnson — Excellent work ethic  
V. Hernandez — Excellent work ethic  
R. Trowbridge — Excellent work ethic  
D. Miller — Excellent work ethic  
J. Smith — Excellent work ethic  
R. White — Excellent work ethic

* * *

************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************E-mail sent October 12, 2012; 4:00 PM  
**From: donotreply@parentalert.jsa.edu  
**To: quentinlance@gmail.com ; dinahlance@scufaculty.edu  
**Subject: Progress Report — Sara C. Lance******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************Sara C. Lance — Grade 10 — First Quarter Progress Report** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Dance — B. Brown — P  
Weights — K. Long — P  
Algebra 2 AP — F. Smith — 93.0% A  
English 10 — C. Simon — 81.1% B  
World History — M. Blunt — 86.1% B  
Chemistry AP — J. Young — 93.3% A  
Arabic 2 — M. Gall — 95.4% A

**Teacher Notes**  
B. Brown — Great attitude  
K. Long — Great attitude  
F. Smith — Excellent work ethic  
C. Simon — Great attitude  
M. Blunt — Great attitude  
J. Young — Excellent work ethic  
M. Gall — Excellent work ethic

* * *

************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************E-mail sent October 12, 2012; 4:00 PM  
**From: donotreply@parentalert.jsa.edu  
**To: smoak_donna@gmail.com  
**Subject: Progress Report — Felicity M. Smoak******** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************Felicity M. Smoak — Grade 10 — First Quarter Progress Report** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Calculus AP — J. Smith — 100.3% A  
Astronomy AP — D. Schneider — 97.1% A  
English 10 AP — C. Simon — 100.2% A  
German 2 — A. Muller — 100.2% A  
World History AP — C. Fulbright — 99.5% A  
Chemistry AP — J. Young — 100.2% A  
Computer Sciences — T. Townsend — 98.4% A

**Teacher Notes**  
J. Smith — Excellent work ethic  
D. Schneider — Excellent work ethic  
C. Simon — Excellent work ethic  
Muller — Excellent work ethic  
C. Fulbright — Excellent work ethic  
J. Young — Excellent work ethic  
T. Townsend — Excellent work ethic

* * *

************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************Text sent October 12, 2012; 4:13 PM  
**From: Oliver Queen  
**To: Tommy Merlyn****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Oliver:**  
Can’t come to ur party this weekend grounded sry man

**Tommy:**  
Dude dat sux wut happened

**Oliver:**  
Progress reports came out today parents r pissed

**Oliver:**  
Anyway g2g c u Monday

**Tommy:**  
C u buddy

* * *

**************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************************************Text sent October 12, 2012; 4:17 PM  
**From: Oliver Queen  
**To: Sara Lance****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Oliver:**  
I kinda need to ask u a favor

**Sara:**  
What

**Oliver:**  
I need a tutor

**Text sent 4:20 PM**  
**Sara:**  
R u fucking serious?? Oliver Queen asking for help! I should screenshot this

**Oliver:**  
Don’t u fucking dare this is embarrassing enough as it is

**Oliver:**  
Look do u kno anyone who can help me out or not

**Sara:**  
Lucky for u I do kno someone. My friend Felicity Smoak

**Oliver:**  
Wait I think u told me bout her once like @ the beginning of the skool year maybe isn’t she ur nerd friend

**Sara:**  
Ya she’s a nerd. But she’s also a genius

**Oliver:**  
Will u ask her if she’ll tutor me

**Sara:**  
Y don’t u ask her urself

**Oliver:**  
No way she’s ur geeky friend besides I’m grounded all weekend & I need the tutoring to start like ASAP

**Sara:**  
Fine I’ll text her and ask if she’d b cool w it

**Text sent 4:29 PM**  
**Sara:**  
Y didn’t u just ask Laurel for tutoring. She’s ur gf

**Oliver:**  
I don’t want her to find out I need tutoring

**Sara:**  
She’s not stupid Ollie she’ll find out eventually. And so will Tommy. If u don’t tell them now ur just delaying the inevitable

**Oliver:**  
So wut

**Oliver:**  
& this is only temporary by the time they find out I won’t need a tutor anymore

****************************************************************************************************************************Sara:  
🤨** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Text sent 4:34 PM**  
**Oliver:**  
Shut up

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************************************************************************************Text sent October 12, 2012; 4:28 PM  
**From: Sara Lance  
**To: Felicity Smoak****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Sara:**  
Hey I have a favor to ask u

**Sara:**  
Well actually I’m asking for a friend

**Felicity:**  
Okay. What is it?

**Sara:**  
My friend needs some tutoring

**Felicity:**  
Which friend?

**Sara:**  
Oliver Queen

**Text sent 4:32 PM**  
**Sara:**  
Felicity r u there?

**Felicity:**  
Yeah, sorry I guess I was just surprised. Not surprised that Oliver Queen needs tutoring, more surprised that he asked for it.

**Sara:**  
Ya he’s pretty embarrassed bout it

**Sara:**  
So will u help him?

**Felicity:**  
Let me think about it. I don’t know if I want to be on Oliver Queen’s radar.

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************Text sent October 12, 2012; 4:59 PM  
**From: Laurel Lance  
**To: Oliver Queen****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Laurel:**  
Hey are you still going to Tommy’s party tomorrow night?

**Oliver:**  
Can’t grounded

**Laurel:**  
What why?

**Oliver:**  
My dad saw my progress report & now he’s pretty pissed

**Laurel:**  
Well if you need help studying I can help you out.

**Oliver:**  
No thx babe I don’t need help I’ll b fine

**Laurel:**  
Are you sure?

**Oliver:**  
Ya don’t worry bout me I’ll b fine promise

**Laurel:**  
Okay. Well I’ll see you Monday then?

**Oliver:**  
Yep

**Laurel:**  
Okay great. See you then.

**Oliver:**  
C u

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Text sent October 12, 2012; 5:11 PM  
**From: Oliver Queen  
**To: Sara Lance****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Oliver:**  
So is she gonna do it

**Sara:**  
She said she’d think bout it. That was like half an hour ago. She hasn’t texted me back yet

**Oliver:**  
Fine I’ll ask her myself what’s her number

**Sara:**  
No way she’d kill me if she found out I gave u her number. Just message her on fb or something

**Oliver:**  
Fine

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Facebook notification sent October 12, 2012; 5:16 PM  
**To: Felicity Smoak**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Oliver Queen has sent you a friend request.

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Text sent October 12, 2012; 5:17 PM  
**From: Felicity Smoak  
**To: Sara Lance****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Felicity:**  
Oliver Queen just sent me a friend request on Facebook.

**Sara:**  
K

**Felicity:**  
Did you tell him to do that?

**Sara:**  
He wanted to talk to u himself bout the tutoring thing. He originally asked for ur fonenumberbut I wouldn’t tell him cuz I knew you’d hate me for it

**Felicity:**  
You were right about that.

**Sara:**  
So I told him to message u on fb

**Text sent 5:23 PM**  
**Sara:**  
Just accept the request and talk to him. He’s not as bad as u think

**Felicity:**  
I doubt that. I’ve heard the stories about him.

**Sara:**  
He’s dating my sister

**Felicity:**  
I barely know you’re sister. My only interactions with her have been when she picks me up for the monthly NHS meetings.

**Sara:**  
Well she wouldn’t date him if he was rly terrible

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Facebook notification sent October 12, 2012; 5:28 PM  
**To: Oliver Queen**** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Felicity Smoak has accepted your friend request. View Felicity’s profile.

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Facebook message sent October 12, 2012; 5:29 PM  
**From: Oliver Queen  
**To: Felicity Smoak****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Oliver:**  
So u gonna tutor me or wut

**Felicity:**  
Hello to you too.

**Oliver:**  
Come on just say ur gonna do it this is embarrassing for me

**Felicity:**  
Well, if this is really so mortifying then find someone else to tutor you. Goodbye.

**Message sent 5:33 PM**  
**Oliver:**  
Look I’m sry

**Oliver:**  
I rly need help ok if I don’t bring up my grades I’ll get kicked off the lacrosse team

**Felicity:**  
Boo hoo

**Oliver:**  
I thought u were supposed to b nice

**Felicity:**  
Well, maybe I would be nice if you had asked nicely and not been so rude.

**Message sent 5:37 PM**  
**Oliver:**  
Will u please tutor me Felicity

**Felicity:**  
Only if you promise not to be a jerk to me.

**Oliver:**  
Cross my heart

**Felicity:**  
Alright meet me at the Big Belly Burger on Whitman St at noon tomorrow and bring all of your school stuff.

**Oliver:**  
Ur a life saver Felicity Smoak 😀

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Text sent October 13, 2012; 3:14 PM  
**From: Sara Lance  
**To: Felicity Smoak****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Sara:**  
Hey how did ur first tutoring session go

**Felicity:**  
I am big enough to admit that I was wrong about him. He was late, but he actually seemed eager to be taught which totally goes against all the stories I’ve heard about him.

**Sara:**  
C I told u he’s not a bad guy. U just gotta give him a chance

**Sara:**  
R u gonna meet him again

**Felicity:**  
Yeah. Our agreement is that I help him through the rest of the semester so we’ll be meeting regularly from now on.

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Text sent October 14, 2012; 3:22 PM  
**From: Oliver Queen  
**To: Tommy Merlyn****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Oliver:**  
So how was the party last nite

**Tommy:**  
Dude it was INSANE

**Tommy:**  
I wish u could’ve been there

**Tommy:**  
McKenna got rly drunk & started stripping on the pool table

**Tommy:**  
& carter & dis other guy got into a huge fight & broke the tv in the living room

**Oliver:**  
Holy shit is ur dad pissed

**Tommy:**  
Probs but who cares he should’ve mounted it to the wall if he didn’t want it broken lol

**Oliver:**  
Ur fucking ridiculous tommy 🙄😝

**Tommy:**  
Whatevs I hope ur ungrounded by next week cuz I have lots of ideas for next weeks party it’s gonna b E P I C

**Oliver:**  
U say dat bout all ur parties

**Tommy:**  
That’s cuz all my parties r epic

**Tommy:**  
Speaking of it’s ur turn to host the merlyn-Queen Halloween extravaganza this year

**Oliver:**  
I don’t think my parents will like me throwing a huge party considering

**Tommy:**  
As long as u get ur grades up by then it won’t matter

**Oliver:**  
Ya ur rite

**Oliver:**  
We can talk more bout the party @ skool tomorrow

**Tommy:**  
Cool can’t wait

* * *

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Text sent October. 14, 2012 3:34 PM  
**From: Laurel Lance  
**To: Oliver Queen****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Laurel:**  
I’ve missed you this weekend.

**Laurel:**  
Have you missed me?

**Oliver:**  
Of course I have babe

**Laurel:**  
I can’t wait until you’re not grounded anymore.

**Oliver:**  
Me too

**Laurel:**  
So what are your plans for the rest of the day?

**Oliver:**  
Nm just hangin out with thea

**Laurel:**  
How is Thea?

**Oliver:**  
A little firecracker as always

**Laurel:**  
I hope she isn’t giving you too much trouble.

**Oliver:**  
She’s 7 trouble is her middle name

**Text sent 3:44 PM**  
**Laurel:**  
Hey did I tell you that your mom invited me over for dinner next weekend?

**Oliver:**  
Rly she didn’t tell me dat

**Laurel:**  
Yeah apparently she and my mom were having coffee yesterday and your mom told my mom that I could come over for dinner next week.

**Laurel:**  
Actually she said I could come over for dinner anytime I wanted.

**Laurel:**  
She also told my mom that you’re parents are really happy we’re dating.

**Oliver:**  
I’m sure they r

**Laurel:**  
Well I gotta go Ollie but I’ll talk to you later okay?

**Oliver:**  
K talk to u l8r

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Facebook message sent October 14, 2012; 3:50 PM  
**From: Oliver Queen  
**To: Felicity Smoak****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Oliver:**  
So we’ve had 2 tutoring sessions does that mean you’ll give me ur fone number now

**Felicity:**  
Why do you need my phone number when you can just message me here?

**Oliver:**  
Cuz

**Felicity:**  
...because?

**Oliver:**  
Just give me ur number

**Felicity:**  
Not until you give me a reason.

**Message sent 3:56 PM**  
**Oliver:**  
I’m not always connected to WiFi to use fb

**Felicity:**  
I could work some tech magic on your phone and then you’d get Wi-Fi basically everywhere.

**Oliver:**  
Oh come on p l e a s e

**Oliver:**  
It’s just a fone number

**Message sent 3:59 PM**  
**Felicity:**  
I’ll tell you what, I’ll do this for you if you do something for me.

**Oliver:**  
Wut

**Felicity:**  
You text like a toddler and it’s annoying. If you start using proper grammar, spelling, punctuation, capitalization etc in your messages, then I’ll give you my number.

**Oliver:**  
U can’t b serious

**Felicity:**  
As a heart attack.

**Oliver:**  
Ugh y u gotta b like dat smoak

**Oliver:**  
Besides Sara texts like I do

**Felicity:**  
She’s not nearly as bad as you. At least she uses punctuation.

**Felicity:**  
If you don’t do this for me, you don’t get my phone number. Quid pro quo you don’t get something for nothing.

**Oliver:  
😏 **u clever gurl

**Oliver:**  
Fine I’ll try

**Oliver:**  
C u @ skool tomorrow

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Felicity:  
😡** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Oliver:**  
See you at school tomorrow.

**Felicity:  
😀 **That’s better. See you tomorrow.

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Text sent October 21, 2012; 4:33 PM  
**From: Laurel Lance  
**To: Oliver Queen****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Laurel:**  
I finally got my Halloween costume...it has fishnets ☺️

**Oliver:**  
I can’t wait to see them on my bedroom floor 😈

**Laurel:**  
Ollie! 😊

* * *

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Text sent October 21, 2012; 4:36 PM  
**From: Oliver Queen  
**To: Felicity Smoak****** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Oliver:**  
Hey 🤓

**Felicity:**  
You know, you don’t need to use the glasses emoji every time you text me.

**Oliver:**  
But I like it 🤓

**Oliver:**  
Don’t you? 🤓

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Felicity:  
🙄** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Oliver:**  
Hey so what are you doing for Halloween?

**Felicity:**  
Well, my mom’s working so I was just going to stay home and watch Hocus Pocus.

**Oliver:**  
What is it about that movie that like every girl I know is obsessed with it?

**Felicity:**  
It’s a really good movie.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Oliver:  
🙄** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Felicity:**  
Hey I don’t have to explain myself to you, mister. I don’t judge you for your life choices.

**Oliver:**  
Yes you do!

**Felicity:**  
Well, maybe a little bit. But only because you make terrible life choices!

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Oliver:  
😠😝** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Oliver:**  
ANYWAY

**Oliver:**  
If you’d rather not spend Halloween by yourself watching a stupid movie, I’m having a party at my house. You should come. Costumes are required.

**Felicity:**  
I don’t know.

**Oliver:**  
Why not?

**Felicity:**  
I don’t really go to parties.

**Oliver:**  
Come on, it’ll be fun!

**Oliver:**  
Sara will be there so it’s not like you won’t know anybody.

**Oliver:**  
And if you really hate it, you can leave early.

**Oliver:**  
Please?

**Oliver:**  
🤓

**Felicity:**  
I don’t have a costume.

**Oliver:**  
Well, that’s the great thing about costumes. Anything can be a costume.

**Felicity:**  
I’ll think about it.

**Oliver:**  
Good! 🤓

* * *

 

**Text sent October 22, 2012; 4:59 PM  
From: Sara Lance  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Sara:**  
Hey is there anything going on between u a Ollie?

**Sara:**  
*and

**Felicity:**  
No. Why do you ask?

**Sara:**  
I heard he invited u to his and Tommy’s Halloween party

**Felicity:**  
He did. But that doesn’t mean something’s going on between us. We’re just friends and he’s dating Laurel.

**Sara:**  
I kno. I was just asking

**Text sent 5:04 PM  
Sara:**  
So r u gonna go? To the party?

**Felicity:**  
I haven’t decided yet.

**Sara:**  
Well I think u should

**Felicity:**  
Really?

**Sara:**  
Ya. U almost never go out unless it’s to hang out @ my house. Socializing w other people besides me will be good for u

**Felicity:**  
But I just feel so weird about it. I’m only thirteen. I’m two years younger than everyone in our grade, including you. I’m even younger than all the freshmen!

**Sara:**  
Ya but most people don’t kno that! If u just act like u belong there they won’t even realize how young u rly r

* * *

 

**Text sent October 22, 2012; 5:11 PM  
From: Felicity Smoak  
To: Oliver Queen**

**Felicity:**  
Okay I’ll come to the party.

**Oliver:**  
Good! I can’t wait to see you there! 🤓

* * *

 

**Text sent October 22, 2012; 5:13 PM  
From: Felicity Smoak  
To: Sara Lance**

**Felicity:**  
What should I wear?

**Sara:**  
To wut

**Felicity:**  
To the Halloween party at Oliver’s house.

**Sara:**  
U decided to go?

**Felicity:**  
Yeah. Except I don’t have a costume. And I don’t have any ideas for one either. I haven’t dressed up for Halloween since I was seven.

**Sara:**  
U could wear one of ur mom’s outfits and pretend ur a high-end prostitute

**Felicity:**  
😳 Oh my god Sara!!!

**Sara:**  
Bahahahaha 😂 I’m just kidding! 😜

**Sara:**  
But srsly tho anything can b a costume so just look round ur apartment for stuff u think could work

**Felicity:**  
I wish I had money to just buy a costume like everyone else.

**Sara:**  
Ya but rich ppl aren’t creative! When u don’t have any money u gotta use ur imagination more. And life’s more fun when u have an imagination

**Felicity:**  
You make being poor sound like a Disney movie.

**Sara:**  
I’m sure you’ll figure something out. Just b creative!

* * *

 

**Text sent October 26, 2012; 5:01 PM  
From: Laurel Lance  
To: Oliver Queen**

**Laurel:**  
Hey I just got done with practice. Mind if I come to your house for dinner tonight?

**Oliver:**  
I don’t know, Laurel, I’m really tired. I kinda just want to chill tonight.

**Laurel:**  
But we haven’t spent any time together in over a week! I miss you.

**Oliver:**  
Look we can hang out tomorrow at Tommy’s party, but tonight I’m tired and I want to be alone.

**Laurel:**  
Are you okay Ollie?

**Oliver:**  
Yeah I’m fine, I’m just tired.

**Laurel:**  
Okay. Well I’ll see you tomorrow then.

**Oliver:**  
Yeah

* * *

 

**Text sent October 31, 2012; 3:24 PM  
From: Tommy Merlyn  
To: Oliver Queen**

**Tommy:**  
K I think I got everything u asked for the party so just let me kno when u want me to come over to help set up

**Oliver:**  
Come over whenever. I’ve already started setting up a little bit.

**Tommy:**  
Cool c u in a bit

* * *

 

**Text sent October 31, 2012; 3:29 PM  
From: Laurel Lance  
To: Oliver Queen**

**Laurel:**  
Do you want me to come over and help set up for the party?

**Oliver:**  
You can if you want.

**Laurel:**  
Are you okay? You’ve seemed off the last few days.

**Oliver:**  
I’m fine babe. Promise.

**Laurel:**  
Okay 🙂

* * *

 

**Text sent October 31, 2012; 8:33 PM  
From: Felicity Smoak  
To: Sara Lance**

**Felicity:**  
Maybe I should leave.

**Sara:**  
Felicity you’ve only been here for like 10 mins. Stay. Have a drink. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself a little

**Felicity:**  
Where are you anyway?

**Sara:**  
By the DJ

**Felicity:**  
Okay, I’m headed to you.

**Sara:**  
Bring some drinks on ur way

**Felicity:**  
You know, people that start drinking alcohol before the age of fourteen are more likely to become alcoholics as adults.

**Sara:**  
1 drink isn’t gonna turn u into an alcoholic hon

**Sara:**  
Just live a little

**Sara:**  
And put ur fone away ITS A PARTYYYYY 👻🎉

* * *

 

 

**Text sent November 1, 2012; 6:45 AM  
From: Felicity Smoak  
To: Sara Lance**

**Felicity:**  
I know what you and Oliver did last night. I saw you.

**Text sent 6:57 AM  
Sara:**  
Felicity it’s not wut u think

**Felicity:**  
I saw you, Sara. It’s exactly what I think!

**Felicity:**  
He’s your sister’s boyfriend! How could you?

**Sara:**  
Look Felicity u don’t kno the full story

**Sara:**  
It just happened ok?

**Felicity:**  
Are you going to tell your sister?

**Sara:**  
Fuck no

**Sara:**  
How did u even catch us? We were in his bedroom w the door closed

**Felicity:**  
I was looking for the bathroom. Instead, I saw you two going at it doggy style.

**Text sent 7:03 AM  
Felicity:**  
Sara, what did you mean that I don’t know the full story?

**Sara:**  
Do u remember this July when I got grounded for like a month?

**Felicity:**  
Yeah

**Sara:**  
Well rite b4 that I went to one of Tommy’s parties. I had this huge crush on Ollie and I was gonna ask him out. He spilled his beer on me and was helping me clean myself off. Laurel saw us and then I kno she called my dad to bust the party. When my dad smelled the beer on me he thought I’d been drinking so he grounded me and by the time I was ungrounded Laurel was w Ollie. She knew I liked him and she was jealous so she sabotaged me so she could have him for herself

**Felicity:**  
So that gives you the right to sleep with him?

**Sara:**  
She stole him from me so ya!

**Felicity:**  
Wow

**Sara:**  
U wouldn’t understand Felicity so just let it go

**Text sent 7:11 AM  
Felicity:**  
Fine, it’s forgotten.

**Felicity:**  
Are you still going to pick me up for NHS next Wednesday?

**Sara:**  
Ya

**Felicity:**  
Great

* * *

 

**Text sent November 1, 2012; 7:14 AM  
From: Sara Lance  
To: Oliver Queen**

**Sara:**  
Just thought u should kno that Felicity knows bout wut happened between us last nite

**Oliver:**  
Nothing happened. I was with Tommy all night and nowhere else.

**Sara:**  
Wut?

**Oliver:**  
Look, Sara, last night was a huge mistake. It’s better if we just pretend it never happened.

**Sara:**  
Fine whatevs

* * *

 

**Text sent November 1, 2012; 7:19 AM  
From: Oliver Queen  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Oliver:**  
Hey 🤓

**Oliver:**  
Sara told me that you know what happened between us last night.

**Felicity:**  
I do.

**Oliver:**  
I’m sorry.

**Felicity:**  
I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.

**Oliver:**  
You’re right.

**Oliver:**  
I just want you to know that I really do feel guilty about it and I’m never gonna do it again.

**Felicity:**  
Oliver, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. But you should be explaining yourself to Laurel.

**Oliver:**  
I can’t. She’ll break up with me.

**Felicity:**  
Yeah she probably will. But it’s better than you staying together with this huge lie between you.

**Oliver:**  
You’re really insightful for your age, you know that?

**Felicity:**  
Well, I try. 😊

**Oliver:**  
I’ll talk to Laurel. You’re right, she deserves to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Text sent November 16, 2012; 8:17 AM**  
**From: Tommy Merlyn**  
**To: Oliver Queen**

 **Tommy:**  
Wut is ur fam doing for thanksgiving

 **Oliver:**  
We’re going to Tokyo.

 **Tommy:**  
How’d ur dad convince ur mom of that I thought she preferred Europe

 **Oliver:**  
She does, but we already went to Europe for our summer vacation. Since we only go on four vacations a year, my dad says that we should never go to the same continent more than once in a year. He says it’s so that Thea and I can experience as much of the world as possible. We went to the Hamptons for spring break, Munich for summer break, Tokyo for Thanksgiving and we’re going to Rio for winter break.

 **Tommy:**  
Well my dad told me last nite that he’s going on a “last minute business trip” over thanksgiving so I was wondering if I could spend it w ur fam

 **Oliver:**  
Sure man, definitely. I’ll tell my parents when I get home.

 **Tommy:**  
Awesome thx man

 **Text sent 8:24 AM  
Tommy:**  
Btw did u ever tell laurel bout the Sara thing

 **Oliver:**  
No because I knew, if I did, she’d break up with me. Besides, it’s never gonna happen again so what’s the point of hurting her feelings over nothing?

 **Tommy:**  
I get dat ur rite she’s just better off not knowing at all

* * *

 

**Text sent November 19, 2012; 8:39 PM  
From: Sara Lance  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Sara:**  
Wut r u doing for thanksgiving?

 **Felicity:**  
What I always do: stay home and hang out by myself. They make this TV dinner that’s Thanksgiving themed so it has turkey and stuffing and cranberry sauce and stuff like that, so I’ll just have that for dinner.

 **Sara:**  
No

 **Felicity:**  
No?

 **Sara:**  
Ur coming over to my house for thanksgiving. I already asked my parents and they’re cool w it. They’re excited to meet u. I didn’t even realize dat they’ve never actually met u b4. Even tho you’ve come over to my house a few times they’re both usually working when ur over

 **Felicity:**  
I don’t know...I don’t want to intrude.

 **Sara:**  
U won’t b. I already told u my parents r cool w it

 **Felicity:**  
Is Laurel going to be there?

 **Sara:**  
Ya. She wanted to go w Ollie on his vacation but my parents said dat Thanksgiving is a time to b w fam so they made her stay here

 **Felicity:**  
Did you ever tell her about what happened?

 **Sara:**  
No she still has no idea

 **Felicity:**  
Really? Oliver said he would tell her.

 **Sara:**  
Well obvs he didn’t or laurel probs would’ve killed me by now

 **Sara:**  
So ur coming to my house for thanksgiving. My dads cooking (& he’s rly good). He makes all the classics & I made sure he won’t make anything w nuts

 **Felicity:**  
Fine. I’ll come to your house for Thanksgiving.

 **Sara:**  
👍🏻😁

* * *

 

**Text sent November 30, 2012; 4:54 PM  
From: Oliver Queen  
To: Laurel Lance**

**Oliver:**  
Our reservations at Table Salt are at 8 tomorrow night. I’ll be at your house to pick you up at 7:30.

 **Laurel:**  
Sounds great! 😀😘

 **Oliver:**  
Oh and just so you know, my parents have a reservation at 7 so we might run into them.

* * *

 

 

**E-mail sent December 21, 2012; 4:00 PM  
From: donotreply@parentalert.jsa.edu  
To: robertqueen@qcmail.com ; moiraqueen@qcmail.com  
Subject: Progress Report — Oliver J. Queen**

**Oliver J. Queen — Grade 12 — First Semester Progress Report**

English 12 — E. Johnson — 83.6% B  
Weights — K. Long — P  
Russian 4 — M. Henson — 98.7% A  
Economics — S. Pearson — 96.9% A  
College Algebra — D. Henry — 89.4% B  
Government — R. White — 87.8% B  
Computer Sciences — T. Townsend — 94.4% A

 **Teacher Notes**  
E. Johnson — Shows much improvement  
K. Long — Great attitude  
M. Henson — Great attitude  
S. Pearson — Shows much improvement  
D. Henry — Shows much improvement  
R. White — Shows much improvement  
T. Townsend — Shows much improvement

* * *

 

**E-mail sent December 21, 2012; 4:00 PM  
From: donotreply@parentalert.jsa.edu  
To: malcolmmerlyn@mggmail.com  
Subject: Progress Report — Thomas J. Merlyn**

**Thomas J. Merlyn — Grade 12 — First Semester Progress Report**

English 12 — E. Johnson — 100.0% A  
Weights — K. Long — P  
Latin 4 — R. Trowbridge — 80.6% B  
Economics — S. Pearson — 99.0% A  
Calculus — J. Smith — 87.0% B  
Government — R. White — 87.2% B  
Anatomy — C. Stallings — 92.1% A

 **Teacher Notes**  
E. Johnson — Excellent work ethic  
K. Long — Great attitude  
R. Trowbridge — Excellent work ethic  
S. Pearson — Excellent work ethic  
J. Smith — Excellent work ethic  
R. White — Excellent work ethic  
C. Stallings — Excellent work ethic

* * *

 

**E-mail sent December 21, 2012; 4:00 PM  
From: donotreply@parentalert.jsa.edu  
To: quentinlance@gmail.com ; dinahlance@scufaculty.edu  
Subject: Progress Report — Dinah L. Lance**

**Dinah L. Lance — Grade 12 — First Semester Progress Report**

English 12 — E. Johnson — 90.2% A  
Spanish 6 — V. Hernandez — 98.5% A  
Latin 4 — R. Trowbridge — 99.3% A  
Psychology AP — D. Miller — 91.6% A  
Calculus — J. Smith — 96.6% A  
Government — R. White — 93.1% A  
Law AP — R. White — 95.3% A

 **Teacher Notes**  
E. Johnson — Excellent work ethic  
V. Hernandez — Excellent work ethic  
R. Trowbridge — Excellent work ethic  
D. Miller — Excellent work ethic  
J. Smith — Excellent work ethic  
R. White — Excellent work ethic

* * *

 

**E-mail sent December 21, 2012; 4:00 PM  
From: donotreply@parentalert.jsa.edu  
To: quentinlance@gmail.com ; dinahlance@scufaculty.edu  
Subject: Progress Report — Sara C. Lance**

**Sara C. Lance — Grade 10 — First Semester Progress Report**

Dance — B. Brown — P  
Weights — K. Long — P  
Algebra 2 AP — F. Smith — 96.9% A  
English 10 — C. Simon — 81.6% B  
World History — M. Blunt — 97.0% A  
Chemistry AP — J. Young — 95.9% A  
Arabic 2 — M. Gall — 93.7% A

 **Teacher Notes**  
B. Brown — Great attitude  
K. Long — Great attitude  
F. Smith — Excellent work ethic  
C. Simon — Great attitude  
M. Blunt — Shows much improvement  
J. Young — Excellent work ethic  
M. Gall — Excellent work ethic

* * *

 

**E-mail sent December 21, 2012; 4:00 PM  
From: donotreply@parentalert.jsa.edu  
To: smoak_donna@gmail.com  
Subject: Progress Report — Felicity M. Smoak**

**Felicity M. Smoak — Grade 10 — First Semester Progress Report**

Calculus AP — J. Smith — 95.0% A  
Astronomy AP — D. Schneider — 95.8% A  
English 10 AP — C. Simon — 97.2% A  
German 2 — A. Muller — 95.0% A  
World History AP — C. Fulbright — 98.6% A  
Chemistry AP — J. Young — 100.5% A  
Computer Sciences — T. Townsend — 96.3% A

 **Teacher Notes**  
J. Smith — Excellent work ethic  
D. Schneider — Excellent work ethic  
C. Simon — Excellent work ethic  
Muller — Excellent work ethic  
C. Fulbright — Excellent work ethic  
J. Young — Excellent work ethic  
T. Townsend — Excellent work ethic

* * *

 

**Text sent December 21, 2012; 4:36 PM  
From: Oliver Queen  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Oliver:**  
Guess what? 🤓

 **Felicity:**  
What?

 **Oliver:**  
I got my progress report; all As and Bs.

 **Felicity:**  
That’s amazing! Congratulations!! 😀

 **Oliver:**  
Well, it’s all thanks to you. I would’ve never been able to do it without your help. 🤓

 **Felicity:**  
I may have given you the means and a little push, but this is all you. You really are smart, you just needed to actually apply yourself.

 **Oliver:**  
🤓

 **Text sent 4:43 PM  
Oliver:**  
Can I tell you a secret?

 **Felicity:**  
Of course

 **Oliver:**  
I’m gonna miss hanging out with you. Even though most of the time we spent together was just tutoring, it never really felt like work.

 **Felicity:**  
Well, I’ll always be around. We do still go to the same school after all. And I’m still friends with Sara.

 **Oliver:**  
Right, I know. We’ll definitely still hang out.

 **Felicity:**  
Really? You don’t think it’d be weird?

 **Oliver:**  
Why would it be weird?

 **Felicity:**  
Because I’m only 13 and you’re 17. You’re a senior, I’m a sophomore. You’re a jock and like the most popular guy in school and I’m just a nerd. I would’ve thought you would be embarrassed to be seen with me. You never even told anyone I was tutoring you.

 **Oliver:**  
I’m not embarrassed to be seen with you.

 **Oliver:**  
You are a nerd, but I like that about you. You’re also a genius. And you’re really funny. And I like your babbling. You’re my friend and I don’t care who knows it.

 **Felicity:**  
Wow thanks Oliver. I really appreciate that. 😀

 **Oliver:**  
Are you going to Tommy’s party tomorrow night?

 **Felicity:**  
He’s throwing ANOTHER party?

 **Oliver:**  
He throws one every Saturday night. He’s thrown a party every Saturday night since 7th grade.

 **Felicity:**  
That’s crazy.

 **Oliver:**  
Tommy loves parties. I mean, I love parties too, but my parents would never let me throw a party at my house every weekend.

 **Felicity:**  
And Tommy’s parents do?

 **Oliver:**  
His mom died when we were 8 and his dad isn’t really around. Well, he is but he’s really distant. He’s always working and he’s hardly ever at home.

 **Felicity:**  
I didn’t know that.

 **Oliver:**  
No one really does. He doesn’t like to talk about it.

 **Oliver:**  
So are you going to his party or not?

 **Felicity:**  
I might stop by.

 **Oliver:**  
Good. I’ll look for you. 🤓

* * *

 

**Text sent December 23, 2012; 10:50 PM  
From: Laurel Lance  
To: Oliver Queen**

**Laurel:**  
Hey babe! 😘 What time should I be at your house for your family’s Christmas party tonight?

 **Oliver:**  
Well, because my parents are lame and all their friends are lame the party has a time limit; it’s supposed to be from 7-10, but you can come over whenever and stay as long as you want.

 **Laurel:**  
Lol okay. Well, I’ll just come over after dinner then.

 **Oliver:**  
Okay babe, see you then.

 **Laurel:**  
❤️

* * *

 

**Text sent December 25, 2012; 12:00 AM  
From: Oliver Queen  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Oliver:**  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! 🎄🎁

* * *

 

**Text sent December 25, 2012; 12:00 AM  
From: Felicity Smoak  
To: Sara Lance**

**Felicity:**  
Happy birthday! 😁

* * *

 

**Text sent December 25, 2012; 12:01 AM  
From: Felicity Smoak  
To: Oliver Queen**

**Felicity:**  
I’m Jewish.

* * *

 

**Text sent December 25, 2012; 12:01 AM  
From: Sara Lance  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Sara:**  
Thx gurl 😁😁💛

* * *

 

**Text sent December 25, 2012; 12:02 AM  
From: Oliver Queen  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Oliver:**  
HAPPY HANUKKAH!!! 🕎

 **Felicity:**  
Thanks, but Hanukkah’s actually over. It ended on the 16th.

 **Oliver:**  
Really? Then what are you doing today?

 **Felicity:**  
My mom’s working so I’m spending the day with Sara and her family.

 **Oliver:**  
Your mom’s working on Christmas?

 **Felicity:**  
She’s Jewish too so today’s not technically a holiday for us, but she gets time and a half to work on holidays so she always does because we need the extra money.

 **Oliver:**  
What about your dad?

 **Felicity:**  
My dad left when I was 8.

 **Oliver:**  
Oh my god I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.

 **Felicity:**  
Don’t be sorry, he’s a criminal.

 **Felicity:**  
But that’s actually why we moved here.

 **Oliver:**  
You’re not from Starling?

 **Felicity:**  
No, I’m from Vegas. I lived there with my parents until I was eight, but when my dad left my mom didn’t want to stay there anymore so we moved here.

 **Oliver:**  
How did you choose Starling of all places?

 **Felicity:**  
My mom pulled out a map of the United States and told me to close my eyes and point to anywhere on the map. And wherever my finger landed, that’s where we would move.

 **Oliver:**  
And your finger landed on Starling?

 **Felicity:**  
Actually, it landed in the middle of nowhere. Starling was just the closest city to where my finger actually landed.

 **Oliver:**  
LOL 😂😂

 **Oliver:**  
Well I’m glad you moved here. Even if it was by accident.

 **Oliver:**  
Sometimes I wish I could just pick up and go and leave everything behind.

 **Felicity:**  
What do you mean?

 **Oliver:**  
I don’t know...just all the pressure from my parents and all that.

 **Felicity:**  
What kind of pressure?

 **Felicity:**  
Wait, no, I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that. It’s none of my business.

 **Oliver:**  
No it’s cool. I don’t mind.

 **Oliver:**  
My dad wants me to take over Queen Consolidated one day. He wants me to go to Princeton which is the college he went to and he wants me to major in business. My parents just have my whole future planned out for me and I don’t get a choice in the matter.

 **Felicity:**  
Wow. That sounds intense.

 **Oliver:**  
Yeah and I just feel like no one understands so I can’t talk to anyone about it.

 **Felicity:**  
What about Tommy?

 **Oliver:**  
You remember how I told you that Tommy’s dad isn’t really around?

 **Felicity:**  
Yeah

 **Oliver:**  
Well, Tommy wants to be a doctor and not take over Merlyn Global Group and I doubt Mr. Merlyn really cares enough to stop him.

 **Felicity:**  
Wow

 **Felicity:**  
Can I tell you a secret?

 **Oliver:**  
Of course

 **Felicity:**  
I really want to go to MIT and study computer sciences, but my mom doesn’t have a lot of money so it’s unlikely I’ll ever get to go. So I’ll probably end up becoming a waitress just like her.

 **Oliver:**  
Wait, if you don’t have a lot of money then how can you afford JSA?

 **Felicity:**  
Scholarship

 **Oliver:**  
Well if you can get a scholarship to JSA then you can get one to MIT.

 **Felicity:**  
It’s not really that simple. And besides, I might not even get into MIT.

 **Felicity:**  
The point is, I can’t really relate to the pressure you must be under, but I do understand what it feels like to feel like you don’t really have a choice in what direction your life goes.

 **Oliver:**  
Thanks Felicity.

 **Felicity:**  
For what?

 **Oliver:**  
Just thanks

* * *

 

**Text sent December 25, 2012; 8:27 AM  
From: Sara Lance  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Sara:**  
Laurel & I will be at ur place in 15

 **Felicity:**  
Okay

 **Felicity:**  
What are we doing today anyway?

 **Sara:**  
Well first breakfast when we get back to my house then we’re going ice skating and then lunch at big belly burger (yes they’re open on Xmas I checked) and then we’ll go back home and watch movies until dinner

 **Felicity:**  
That sounds great and all, but I can’t ice skate.

 **Sara:**  
Don’t worry you’ll b fine

 **Text sent 8:42 AM  
Sara:**  
Outside

 **Felicity:**  
Okay I’m on my way.

* * *

 

**Text sent December 31, 2012 11:45 AM  
From: Oliver Queen  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Oliver:**  
Hey 🤓

 **Oliver:**  
Are you coming to Tommy’s New Year’s Eve party tonight?

 **Felicity:**  
Is it at his house?

 **Oliver:**  
Yeah. My parents are having their own NYE thing at my house.

 **Felicity:**  
Sounds exciting

 **Oliver:**  
Oh yeah a bunch of boring rich people standing around in formal attire making small talk until midnight. And then my dad will make a toast and they’ll all take a sip of champagne and by 12:30 it’ll all be over. Needless to say, Tommy’s party is going to be much better.

 **Felicity:**  
Yeah I think I’m going to meet Sara at her house and then we’ll go over to Tommy’s house.

 **Oliver:**  
Sounds good. I look forward to seeing you there. 🤓

 **Felicity:**  
😀

* * *

 

**Text sent January 1, 2013; 12:03 AM  
From: Sara Lance  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Sara:**  
Hey where r u

 **Felicity:**  
I’m in one of the guest bedrooms...I think. I’m fine.

 **Text sent 12:14 AM  
Sara:**  
Let me in

 **Sara:**  
I kno ur in there

 **Sara:**  
I wandered around for like 10 mins looking for u

 **Sara:**  
U have no idea how many times I walked in on ppl having sex

 **Sara:**  
Btw Ethan Lewis likes being tied up

 **Sara:**  
I can hear u crying

 **Sara:**  
Y r u crying

 **Felicity:**  
I’m not. I’m fine. I just want to be alone for a little bit.

 **Text sent 12:17 AM  
Sara:**  
Ok fine. I’ll wait for u downstairs. We can leave whenever you’re ready.

* * *

 

**Text sent January 1, 2013; 12:18 AM  
From: Oliver Queen  
To: Sara Lance**

**Oliver:**  
Where’s Felicity? I haven’t seen her since before midnight.

 **Sara:**  
She locked herself in 1 of the guest bedrooms

 **Oliver:**  
Why?

 **Sara:**  
No idea

 **Sara:**  
Where’ve u been anyway

 **Oliver:**  
Oh Laurel wanted a kiss at midnight and then we...wanted some privacy.

 **Sara:**  
Ugh gross 🤮

 **Oliver:**  
Shut up

* * *

 

**Text sent January 1, 2013; 12:25 AM  
From: Felicity Smoak  
To: Sara Lance**

**Felicity:**  
Where are you? I’m ready to go.

 **Sara:**  
I’ll meet you by the front door.

 **Felicity:**  
Are we taking one of Tommy’s cabs home or is Laurel driving us?

 **Sara:**  
Laurel is staying w Ollie & I’m sure Ollie too drunk to go anywhere so they’ll be staying here. Do u wanna stay the nite @ my house.

 **Felicity:**  
No thanks. I need to get home.

 **Sara:**  
I thought ur mom doesn’t get off til 4

 **Felicity:**  
She doesn’t but I should still get home.

 **Sara:**  
K

* * *

 

**Text sent January 4, 2013; 4:47 PM  
From: Tommy Merlyn  
To: Oliver Queen**

**Tommy:**  
Hey did u get ur schedule for this semester yet

 **Oliver:**  
Yeah. It’s the same as last semester.

 **Tommy:**  
Same

 **Tommy:**  
I can’t believe this is our last semester of high school

 **Oliver:**  
I know right. It doesn’t seem real.

 **Tommy:**  
I guess it would feel weirder if we weren’t all going to SCU in the fall

 **Oliver:**  
Actually, I’m going to Princeton.

 **Tommy:**  
Wut

 **Oliver:**  
Yeah. My dad wants me to go to Princeton so I don’t really have a choice.

 **Tommy:**  
Dude dat sux

 **Oliver:**  
Yeah. But I’ll still come home for holidays and stuff.

 **Tommy:**  
Ya I guess that’s something

 **Tommy:**  
Anyway I g2g I’ll c u tomorrow nite

 **Oliver:**  
Yeah see you tomorrow night.

* * *

 

**Text sent January 12, 2013; 12:35 PM  
From: Oliver Queen  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Oliver:**  
Hey did I do something wrong or something?

 **Felicity:**  
What do you mean?

 **Oliver:**  
It just seems like you’ve been avoiding me all week.

 **Felicity:**  
What makes you think that?

 **Oliver:**  
Well I know we don’t really spend that much time together anyway, but the one class we do have together, it seems like you’ve been ignoring me.

 **Felicity:**  
I haven’t been ignoring you.

 **Test sent 12:41 PM  
Felicity:**  
Look Oliver, I’m sorry if you feel like I’ve been ignoring you or avoiding you. We just started a new semester so I’ve been concentrating on school. I have to maintain at least a 4.0 GPA if I want to keep my scholarship. But I’m sure I’ll be at Tommy’s party tonight so I’ll see you there. Okay? 😀

 **Oliver:**  
Ok

 **Oliver:**  
🤓

* * *

 

 

**Text sent January 12, 2013; 1:48 PM  
From: Oliver Queen  
To: Laurel Lance**

**Oliver:**  
Come over tonight

 **Laurel:**  
I have a lot of work to do.

 **Oliver:**  
It’s Saturday and I know you always get your homework done on Friday.

 **Laurel:**  
These scholarship applications are due next week.

 **Oliver:**  
Well, you can fill those out at my house.

 **Laurel:**  
It won’t get done over at your house.

 **Oliver:**  
😕

 **Laurel:**  
I’ll come over as soon as I get this stuff done.

 **Oliver:**  
Promise?

 **Laurel:**  
Promise

 **Oliver:**  
😘

* * *

 

**Text sent February 1, 2013; 7:36 AM  
From: Oliver Queen  
To: Tommy Merlyn**

**Oliver:**  
Happy birthday man!

 **Tommy:**  
Thx man

 **Oliver:**  
So what are your plans for tonight?

 **Tommy:**  
Booze women & clubs u in

 **Oliver:**  
Wouldn’t miss it

 **Tommy:**  
I can’t wait til we’re 21 then we can go to Vegas for our bdays

 **Oliver:**  
Me neither. Our 21st birthdays are gonna be DOPE.

 **Tommy:**  
😝

* * *

 

**Text sent February 3, 2012; 10:07 AM  
From: Laurel Lance  
To: Dinah Lance**

**Laurel:**  
Where are you?

 **Dinah:**  
I’m at work. There were a few things I needed to take care of.

 **Laurel:**  
It’s Sunday.

 **Dinah:**  
I know and I’m sorry. It just couldn’t wait.

 **Laurel:**  
I need to go shopping to get a new outfit for my Valentine’s date with Ollie.

 **Dinah:**  
I should be home around noon. We can go then.

 **Laurel:**  
Thanks Mom! ❤️

* * *

 

**Text sent February 9, 2013; 5:29 PM  
From: Sara Lance  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Sara:**  
U wanna hang out on Valentine’s Day? My parents and laurel r all going out so it’s just gonna b me @ home by myself

 **Felicity:**  
Sure why not? My mom’s working so I was going to be alone too.

 **Sara:**  
Yay! It’s a (friend) date! 😁😁

* * *

 

**Text sent February 14, 2013; 7:16 AM  
From: Oliver Queen  
To: Laurel Lance**

**Oliver:**  
I can’t wait for tonight. 😈

 **Oliver:**  
What are you wearing?

 **Laurel:**  
Right now? Or tonight?

 **Oliver:**  
Both

 **Laurel:**  
Right now, I’m in my uniform on my way to school.

 **Laurel:**  
What I’m wearing tonight...I want that to be surprise. 😏

 **Oliver:**  
I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this before, but I love how you look in our school uniforms. You actually make them look sexy.

 **Laurel:**  
😊

 **Oliver:**  
I can’t wait for tonight.

 **Laurel:**  
You already said that.

 **Oliver:**  
I know. But it’s true.

 **Oliver:**  
I especially can’t wait until after dinner when I get to undress you.

 **Laurel:**  
12 more hours and I’m all yours. 😘

 **Oliver:**  
I can’t wait that long. 😡

 **Oliver:**  
When you get to school meet my by my locker in the boy’s locker room. I’ll be waiting. 😈

* * *

 

**Text sent February 14, 2013; 12:25 PM  
From: Donna Smoak  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Donna:**  
H

 **Donna:**  
Hey baby doll! Great news!! My boss decided to give me the night off so I thought we could spend it together!!! 😁😁💝💝

 **Text sent 12:55 PM  
Felicity:**  
I already made plans with Sara.

 **Donna:**  
Then u can cancel them. I’m sure she’ll understand

 **Felicity:**  
Alright, I’ll ask her.

 **Donna:**  
😁💝🎉💕👍🏻

* * *

 

**Text sent February 14, 2013; 12:59 PM  
From: Felicity Smoak  
To: Sara Lance**

**Felicity:**  
Hey so my mom just texted me and told me that her boss gave her the night off and now she wants to spend it with me, but I told her you and I already had plans.

 **Sara:**  
That’s ok we can cancel. I kno how little u get to c ur mom

 **Text sent 1:50 PM  
Felicity:**  
I was kinda hoping you would tell me you don’t want to cancel.

 **Sara:**  
Omg Felicity it’s one nite. You’ll survive one nite w ur mom

 **Felicity:**  
I think you underestimate her. She keeps texting me all these emojis of what I’m pretty sure are what she has planned. So far she sent me the manicure emoji and some of the crazy face emojis and a martini glass emoji.

 **Sara:**  
Just bite the bullet and humor her. I’ll c u tomorrow

* * *

 

**Text sent February 14, 2013; 1:54 PM  
From: Felicity Smoak  
To: Donna Smoak**

**Felicity:**  
I canceled my plans with Sara. I can’t wait for tonight. 😀

 **Donna:**  
💝🎉❤️😝💄😸💅🦋🌈🍸🍷💕❣️❣️❣️

* * *

 

**February 14, 2013: 2:41 PM  
Sara Lance updated her Facebook status.**

“Any other single ppl out there hmu tonite”

* * *

 

**Text sent February 14, 2013; 2:42 PM  
From: Tommy Merlyn  
To: Sara Lance**

**Tommy:**  
U said hit u up

 **Sara:**  
Fuck off merlyn not u

* * *

 

**Text sent February 14, 2013; 5:00 PM  
From: Oliver Queen  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Oliver:**  
Happy Valentine’s Day! 🤓

 **Felicity:**  
Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.

 **Oliver:**  
What are your plans for tonight?

 **Felicity:**  
I’m hanging out with my mom. What about you?

 **Felicity:**  
Oh wait. You’re probably going out with Laurel.

 **Oliver:**  
Yeah we’re going to Gerard’s.

 **Felicity:**  
I’ve never heard of that place.

 **Oliver:**  
It’s downtown. I’ve never been there, but my dad recommended it. He said it was a great place for a date.

 **Felicity:**  
That sounds like fun. I hope you and Laurel have a nice time.

 **Oliver:**  
Thanks!

 **Oliver:**  
I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?

 **Felicity:**  
Yeah see you tomorrow.

 **Oliver:**  
🤓

* * *

 

**Text sent February 15, 2013; 4:52 PM  
From: Sara Lance  
To: Felicity Smoak**

**Sara:**  
I think I’m bisexual

 **Felicity:**  
What?

 **Sara:**  
I hooked up w Lizzie Robinson last nite

 **Felicity:**  
Okay I don’t want this to come off as homophobic or like I think you’re lying or anything but...hooking up with one girl doesn’t mean you’re bisexual.

 **Sara:**  
It’s not just Lizzie. I don’t know...lately I’ve just been feeling weird. Like I kno 100% that I’m into guys but there’s this girl on the dance team I think I mite b crushing on. And I’m just rly confused tbh. This isn’t even the first time I thought I mite have a crush on a girl.

 **Felicity:**  
Okay well, I think this is a conversation we should be having in person. Why don’t you come over to my apartment? My mom works until closing so we’ll have plenty of time to talk in private.

 **Sara:**  
Thx Felicity

 **Sara:**  
Do u think I’m crazy

 **Felicity:**  
No. And no matter what, you’re my best friend and I love you. Nothing will ever change that.

 **Sara:**  
💛💛

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would really appreciate your feedback so please leave a comment and don’t forget to hit that kudos button! :)


End file.
